


Nicknames

by boybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is short and just dialog but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybird/pseuds/boybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a summary this is just fluff and yamaguchi being adorable I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

6:05 

“Hi Tsukki!”

“Hey.”

7:35

“Hey, Tsukki help me serve!” 

“Sure, but shut up while we practice, I already have Hinata yelling in my ear.”

“Okay!!”

8:12

“Psst, tsuuuuki”

“What?”

“What did you get for the answer on number 5?”

“This is a test Yamaguchi, I can’t tell you.”

8:13

“The answer is B.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!!”

9:47

“Ah, Tsukki, I just noticed you look really good today!!!”

“Yamaguchi, stop talking to Tsukishima and write your essay.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

10:34

“Tsukki!! Let’s go eat lunch together!!”

11:03

“Hey, Tsukki, can I have your grapes?”

“Sure, Yama,” 

The entire table went completely silence once Tsukishima spoke. The whole team decided to eat at lunch together, and Tsukishima was regretting his entire being.

“I-I mean- uh- yes, but, ah, just take the grapes, Yamaguchi.”

“Don’t you mean, ‘Yama’?” teased Tanaka, Noya quick behind him to burst out laughing. Noya’s outburst prompted everyone else to laugh, and soon the entire table was laughing at a red-faced Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi liked the nickname though, and he made a mental note to tell him that later.


End file.
